In this SBIR Phase II contract with the National Institute on Drug Abuse, we study the efficiency, effectiveness, and acceptability of the NASCare system - a mmobile, open-source platform that suports innovative tools designed for clinicians to assess and treat infants who exhibit symptoms of Neonatal Abstinence Syndrome (NAS). The system will be built and iteratively refined with input from neonatal intensive care unit (NICU) and neonatal nursery providers at three major hospitals in and around the Boston area. A working version of the system will be deployed and tested using a quasi-experimental, pre/post study design with providers in the NICU to determine efficiency and effectiveness outcomes. User acceptance testing will be performed. This work will be done in collaboration with a multidisciplinary team of NAS experts, CME curriculum designers, health information systems specialists, and multimedia content developers. Results of this Phase II will inform the system's potential for deployment and commercialization as a mobile platform for testing and implementing mobile tools developed to improve the care of NAS infants.